


The Second Mrs.Grey

by Bartlettfan24



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Loss, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartlettfan24/pseuds/Bartlettfan24
Summary: Taking place five years after "Freed" leaves us. A new confidant for Ana is a new headache for Christian. This is a story of friendship, love, hurt, loss, recovery and self exploration.
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele, Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele/Original Female Character(s), Christian Grey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This originally came to me as a dream and then the dream just kept continuing night after night. Not sure how far I will take it but let me know your thoughts.

Willa Trinity was twenty eight years old and her entire life just collapsed in front of her. Willa’s husband of six years had died. At twenty eight, Willa was a widow. 

Three months later we find Willa in Seattle, having transferred work locations and attempting, rather poorly, to start a new life. It is here that she meets Anastasia Grey. 

Willa works for a local branch of a national non-profit and meets Ana when she approaches Seattle Independent Press about sponsoring their upcoming gala event. The two women quickly learn they have much in common and soon become friends outside of work.

“So you just up and left?” Ana asks. “As soon as they confirmed I could transfer, yes.” Willa replies. 

Ana showed true compassion for her new friend. Knowing what it felt like when Christian was missing. 

“Do you miss Los Angeles at all?”

“No a bit. I miss my friends, and my Dad, but not much else. Maybe the close proximity to Disneyland.”

The two women share a giggle and go back to their coffees. 

“Come over for dinner this week. My best friend Kate, her husband and my sister-in-law are all coming over on Thursday, you should come.” 

“Oh I don’t know, I’m not much of a people person these days.”

“Then you and my husband will get along well.”

“Misery loves company I suppose, alright, you convinced me.”


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Willa bond.

FIVE YEARS LATER  
We find Willa in Christian and Ana’s kitchen helping Gail plate appetizers. “I can’t believe (ICN) is five already, it seems like yesterday he was a tiny bean.”

“Remember the video call debacle?”

“I’ve never seen Mr.Grey turn so red in the 15 years I have been working for him.”

“I can truly say I have never met a man who loves his son as much as Christian.”

“You’ve been a blessing to this family, please don’t let his sour demeanor make you think otherwise.”

“He lost his wife and the love of his life. He’s allowed to be grumpy in my book.”

“I’m so thrilled to have your permission to mourn my wife.” Here stands Christian Grey, with dark circles under his eyes and looking more pale than anyone ever had.

“Oh, Mr.Grey, I’m sorry, excuse me.” And with that, Gail leaves Willa all alone with the ever stoic Christian Grey. 

“Christian,” Willa says, strong yet scared. She never knows how he is going to react. 

“I would prefer you not to gossip with my staff.”

“You and I both know that that is not what was happening. Gail cares about you as if you were her own son!”

“Don’t start Ms. Trinity.” Christian barks at Willa. 

“Fuck you.” And with that Willa took her exit. Afterall, today was all about (ICN). After Will was confident that the party was perfect, she finally stepped away. As soon as she was out of view from the guests, tears formed and fell coating her face in salty moisture. Quietly sobbing to herself, suddenly missing her dear sweet friend Ana. 

FLASHBACK  
“You can’t possibly be serious.” Willa says, half laughing. 

“You’re the only one I trust to stand up to him.”

“He despises me.”

“You know that isn’t true. You remind him of me and he doesn’t know what to do with that.”

“Ana, I love you. You are the sister I never had. I would do anything for you. But this, this is insane. Also, fraud I think. But nonetheless, insane.”

“He has to have someone to love him.” Ana says softly.

“Ana, I do not see myself falling in love with your husband.” 

“You already are.” Ana says in a gentle yet firm tone. 

It in that moment Willa realized that maybe Ana was right. Over the years Ana had opened up exclusively to Willa, mainly about her and Christian’s unique sex life. When she admitted to Ana that she too had lived a similar lifestyle, their bond became stronger than ever. Ana finally had someone she could confide in, truly, with no holding back or having to be careful with her words. To say Christian was not happy Ana was sharing information about their personal life was an understatement.  
PRESENT DAY

Remembering that night Willa thought that maybe Ana was right, maybe she had slowly, silently been falling for Christian.  
FLASHBACK

“Ana, I never…”

“Stop. Of course, I know that. But if I have to think of anyone with Christian, raising my children, it’s you.” 

“Ana, you know I cannot promise you this. But what I can and will promise is that I will always be there for (ICN) and (ICN) no matter what or how Christian feels.”

Ana flashes a smile that could warm even the Devil’s heart. “Thank you.”

“But none of that matters because you are going to beat this and live your happily ever after with your husband.”

“Willa, please, you more than anyone know my odds. I need one person who stays real.” 

And she was right, Willa’s own mother died years ago from Leukemia. She died at thirty-six. Ana was not even thirty. 

“I promise. I will always love them, as if they were mine.”

A month later, Ana was gone. 

PRESENT DAY

Calming down and wiping away her tears she opens her eyes to find Christian standing in front of her, staring. 

Hesitantly Christian starts, “I came to apologize” he pauses, “my words were quite harsh earlier.”

Willa struggling to contain her emotions, spits back “You aren’t the only one who misses her.”

Christian sighs, “I know that.” He offers. 

“I am here because I made a promise to Ana. A promise I have every intention of keeping. You and I don’t need to be friends but you sure as hell cannot treat me like this.” 

Bowing his head in defeat, “I understand.” 

Standing a little stronger, “Good. We should - we should get back to the party. It’s almost time to cut the cake.”

Christian finding himself slightly mesmerized by Willa responds, “Go ahead, I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Willa left Christian standing there alone, missing the only woman he ever loved. It had been two years since Ana died and it still stung as much as the day she died. He was truly grateful to Willa. He even offered to buy her a home closer to the Estate so she could be closer to the children. She refused. The more he thought about it, Willa rarely accepted help from anyone. He admired her for it. He slowly started walking back to the festivities. 

Walking straight for him is his mother, Grace. “Darling, there you are, I think we should do cake now.” Grace says in an encouraging tone. 

“Yes mother. I believe Willa and Gail have it sorted out.” And as the last word left his lips Willa came walking out of the house holding the biggest cake he had ever seen. As the crowd of family and friends all erupted into “Happy Birthday” Christian realized he owed Gail and a few other people an apology.


End file.
